joinmefandomcom-20200213-history
FAQ
Until there are more frequently asked questions, the bulk of this page is devoted to an edited version of Gold Joinee Gresham's Big Shiny Guide to All Things Joinee. If you have any questions, click on 'Discussion' above, and then add a question. The Big Shiny Guide to All Things Joinee *'When am I officially a Joinee?' A common question, this. You have officially joined the second you've posted your passport photo to Danny. Unfortunately, the number of passport photos he's receiving these days coupled with the fact that he's a real person with a life outside of Join Me means that he can't reply personally to everyone, no matter how much he'd like to. If it helps, I joined in July 2003 and he hasn't e-mailed me to say "You're in!" yet. I wait in hope though. *'Did all the stuff in the book really happen?' Yes it did! I've met a whole load of people out of the book who all assure me it all happened. Obviously, there are bits that have to be slightly changed in order to make jokes more universal (I'm lead to believe Joinee Saunders shouted "Minge!" and not "Knob" in Inverness Cathedral, for instance), and some people's identities have been altered to prevent embarrassment, but other than that it's all true. *'What are Join Me's plans for the future?' Not a huge amount, actually - the basic premise is always going to be "do nice things for strangers", and that's not going to change. There are rumours about a Join Me film though. You'd have to ask Danny, he's the one in the know on that front. *'Okay, I've joined, what now?' Congratulations! You've done a wonderful, wonderful thing, and you've made us all very happy. Well done you. Apart from doing your Random Acts of Kindness on a Friday, there are a couple of things you could do to get started with the community. Firstly, we have a forum which you can use to chat to other Joinees on. Why not click the link, sign up (it's really quick and easy and we won't take your credit card details, promise) and introduce yourself? Also, you could put yourself into the Joinee Directory - a list of Joinees, where they live and their e-mail adresses (and for some, their photos). It's there to make it easy to find joinees close to you. *'How do I talk to other Joinees?' Our main method of contact is the forum. Leave a message, and other joinees will get back to you! There aren't really any forum rules except to be nice to each other. We have an MSN chatroom which you can use to talk to other Joinees in 'real time' (unfortunately, if you use Linux or a Mac you won't be able to enter the chatroom). This is also the place where Joinees can post pictures of themselves, meets, RAoKs or whatever takes their fancy! Just remember, this is a family collective, so nothing too dodgy. Finally, you could send individual Joinees an e-mail - our addresses are listed in the directory, and you can search by Joinee name or real name, so why not give it a try? *'How do I talk to Danny?' There's a section on the forum you can post messages to Danny on, or you can e-mail him at danny@join-me.co.uk. Or why not come along to the next big Meet or one of the upcoming booksignings and meet him in person? *'I need ideas for RAoKs!' There's a whole section on the forum dedicated to RAoKs, with some great ideas and inspiration. And remember, a RAoK doesn't have to be big or expensive or flashy - anything that puts a smile on the face of a stranger counts! Danny has also written a whole book dedicated to RAoKs. It's called 'Random Acts of Kindness: 365 Ways to Make the World a Nicer Place' and can be bought here. *'When's the next meet-up?' Meets are arranged all over the world as and when any Joinees feel like organising one - the best way to keep track of them is to look in the "Join Meets" section of the forum, and to look around this Wiki under the sections on your town, or the current month, or Join Meets coming your way. If there isn't anything, why not organise one yourself? *'Why are all the biggest meets in London?' London is the home of Join Me - it's where Danny lives, it's where he put the first ad asking for Joinees, it's where his first Joinee lived (and may still do - someone help me here?). It's also the easiest loaction for the most Joinees to get to. I live in Edinburgh, so I know it can be frustrating, but remember - sometimes the smaller meets can be just as special - my most memorable meet only had 11 people there (granted, it was a holiday in Amsterdam, but you get the idea). And the Good Good Friday, had about 80 people there and it was in Nottingham! If you're not a UK bod, I guess it does get kinda difficult to get over here for the meets though - the best solution is to get recruiting so you can have a big meet where you are! *'How do I organise a meet?' Simple - just pick a date, time and venue and tell people about it! You can find Joinees local to you in the directory, so e-mail them and tell them about it. Also, be sure to tell us about it in the Join MEets section of the forum, and if you e-mail Platinum Joinee Whitby he'll put it on his events page. Make sure you take loads of pictures! *'How many Joinees are there now?' There are now more than 10,000. Danny's too disorganised to keep a running count going, so we just get updates from him on how many photos are cluttering up his flat periodically. *'Why do people say ''x about Joinee y'' ?' Every Joinee is a unique, special individual, and it would be lovely if I knew everything about all of them, but I don't, and even if I did there isn't really enough space here to put it all. Best bet is to ask them. Hopefully the section on Joinees will help answer some questions. *'Why do some Joinees have Gold and Silver stars?' Some Joinees have done something special, and for that Danny has bestowed upon them the rank of Silver Joinee. I believe you can be silvered if you recruit 5 other people, or get Join Me in the papers a lot, or do a particularly special RAoK. Gold Joinees have done something really really special to deserve it. Golding and silvering are pretty much at Danny's whim (Silver Joinee Robbins told me that once, while slightly under the influence, he tried to silver the whole of Edinburgh), but if you think someone deserves it, why not e-mail him explaining why? *'Where do all the photos go?' We generally upload photos to the MSN group where the chatroom resides - Pictures. If you want to see pics of us in action, that's your best bet. Older photos get sent to the archive, which can be found at the Photo Archive. *'What's the whole duck thing about?' Ah, ducks. Wonderful, aren't they. I *think* it all started at the Nottingham meet in October 2003, where Joinees launched the Karma Navy - ducks with "Join Me" written on them - into a fountain. Since then, thanks to the (frankly unhealthy) obsession with ducks that certain joinees possess, it's got to the point where more ducks attend meets than Joinees. Well, no it hasn't, but that day isn't far off.